Gear and Items
There are certain things there are certain that all Pokémon Trainers need as they embark on their journeys. Trainers who are sponsored by a Professor or the Pokémon League organization will usually recieve a small package of necessary gear with their starter Pokémon. Others have to find other means to get their beginning items, usually as gifts from friends and family, or getting them with their own resources. =Poké Balls= Poké Balls are specialized pieces of technology that capture Pokémon by transforming them into an energy form and storing them in a shrinkable metal ball. They come in many varieties, designed for different situations. Some are better suited for capturing particular Types of Pokémon while others have special effects upon capture. Poké Balls cannot ever capture a Pokémon that’s been reduced to 0 HP or less. The energizing process is too dangerous for seriously injured Pokémon and is thus halted by a failsafe built into all Poké Balls and Poké Ball parts sold on the market for self-assembly. And of course, Poké Balls fail to activate against owned Pokémon already registered to a Trainer and Ball! Prices Basic Balls are sold for $250, Great Balls for $400 and Ultra Balls for $800. All Special balls are usually sold for $800 as well, though they may not always be available in every shop. Poké Ball Chart =Pokédex= The Pokédex is an advanced handheld computer that many starting trainers get as part of their beginning equipment alongside their starter. The advanced camera and image-recognition software allows trainers to identify Pokémon within range by Scanning them, revealing both the average height and weight of one of that species and the heigh and weight of that specific individual. The Pokédex also reveals the moves that the Pokémon will learn by Level Up and brief descriptions about typical behavior for that species. With advancements since the first model of Pokédexes, modern models now function as mobile phones, radios, and can browse the internet; effectiely making them the smartphones of the Pokémon world. Additionally, Pokédexes can be upgraded and installed with other apps to increase their functionality. Its versatility allows it to boast a price of 12,000 poké or more, but for starting trainers they are often given free. =Travel Gear= Trainers are not always going to have the luxuries of home as they travel on their journey, and making to a town or Pokémon Center before nightfall will not always be possible. Travel Gear is any equipment that will give Trainers some of their basic necessities as they make their way and explore the world. Ropes, containers, even simple things such as a sleeping bag all fall under this. For Characters who are more inclined to crafting there are also portable kits that hold the basic required tools they'll need. Bait Cost: 250 poké Bait is a tasty bit of food designed to universally attract Pokémon with its strong smell. It has 2 uses general uses: to lure Pokémon or distract them. To lure Pokémon, the bait can be set along a route somehow. Every 15 minutes roll 1d20 until you get a 15 or higher. If 3 consecutive rolls are failures, the bait loses its effectiveness and won't attract any Pokémon except the most desperately hungry. On a success a random Pokémon will appear, decided by your GM. This is the same method used for Fishing for wild Pokémon. The attracted Poké'mon should usually be a rough match for the Party's Pokémon. '' Bait can be used to distract a Wild Pokémon as a Standard Action. The target Pokémon then makes a Focus Check, DC 12, or they will give up their next Standard Action to eat the food. Collection Jar '''Cost: '''100 poké A simple sealable glass jar. This is go to container for collecting Items from Pokémon with Honey Gather or MooMoo Milk Abilities. Other more specialized trainers have been known to collect other things with this versatile tool as well; it's just generally easier to collect Honey and/or MooMoo Milk. Available pretty much anywhere. First Aid Kit '''Cost:' 500 poké This kit contains the necessary equipment to perform the First Aid Feature. By spending 1 AP, any Trainer can make a Medicine Education Check, DC 16, on another Character. On a success, the target gains HP equal to half of the rolled result. Fishing Lure Cost: '1,500 poké Fishing Lures are an alternative to luring Pokémon by fishing. Mechanically the lures are the same as Bait (DC 15), but they can be used multiple times. ''However, if the line snaps or your catch gets away they have a chance of taking the lure with them. Saddle '''Cost: 2,000 poké Saddles are a tool to help Trainers ride their Pokémon. Usually these items are designed with a specific body type in mind, so a saddle meant for riding Ponyta, will generally also fit Rapidash, Blitzle, Zebstrika, etc. Typically, saddles are interchangeable between the same evolutionary line unless a Pokémon changes drastically in body type as they evolve (i.e Salamance). A Saddle graints a +3 bonus to all Skill Checks to mount a Pokémon or stay mounted when hit by an attack. Rope Cost: Special and varies by type. Rope can be bought in increments of 25 ft, capping out at 300 ft in a single, continuous spool. The listed prices are for 25 ft or rope. *''Basic Rope: 100 poké; Basic Fiber, boasting a tensile strength of 35kg or 77 lbs. Has 5 HP. *''Utility Rope: ''200 poké; Braided rope, boasting a tensile strength of 80 kg or 176 lbs. Has 20 HP 'and' 10 Damage Reduction. *''Sturdy Rope: ''400 poké; Specially woven rope with heavy weight/usage in mind, boasting a tensile strength of 225 kg or about 500 lbs. Has 30 HP 'and ''' 20 Damage Reduction. A staple of any adventure, rope has many different uses in as many situations. As such it usually a favorite item of explorers, campers, and hikers. Rope only takes damage from Fire, or cutting attacks (knives, swords, sharp teeth, Scratch, Slash, Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, etc). Cut has the special quality of ignoring all Damage Reduction that Rope may have. Sleeping Bag Cost: '1,000 poké for a single; 1,800 poké for a double. A standard sleeping bag to keep the cold out when you have no choice to but to sleep outdoors. These sleeping bags come in models for 1 or 2 people. Tents '''Cost: '''400 poké per meter cubed. (Small, 1 person tents are 1m. x 1.5m. x 1.5m., or 2.25 meters cubed and 900 poké) A standard tent for the outdoors, it may not keep you as warm as a sleeping bag but it will keep out the rain or whatever the weather decides to throw at you when it is time to rest. Lighter '''Cost: '''150 poké for a standard PokéMart lighter; 1000 poké for a Waterproof model For starting a fire in a hurry, usually. Flashlight '''Cost: '''200 poké for a standard flashlight; 600 poké for a Waterproof model. Generally for seeing in the dark. Water Filter '''Cost: '''500 poké Now and then characters will find themselves out of water and needing to quench their thirsts, however rivers and ponds aren't necessarily clean and you've seen the things that go into the mouth of that Pokémon with Fountain in the party. Repels '''Cost: '''Varies by potency. *''Repel: ''200 poké; lasts 1 hour, can affect Pokémon up to level 15. *''Super Repel: 300 poké, lasts 2 hours, can affect Pokémon up to level 25. *''Max Repel:'' 400 poké, lasts 5 hours, can affect Pokémon up to level 35. One of the most useful items when you can't spare the time to handle every rowdy Pokémon that stands in your way. Repels are sprayed on Characters to ward off Pokémon with a subtle scent that annoys them, but usually isn't noticed by humans. Your own Pokémon will be annoyed with this smell as well, however so it may be best to keep them in their Pokéballs where they won't have to stand it. Generally wild Pokémon will make themselves scarce before you even have a chance to spot them, so annoying is the smell to them. Repels can be sprayed directly onto a character as an AC 6 Status Attack. Spraying wild Pokémon directly with a Repel will, if it can affect them, make them shift immediately as an Interrupt to get as far away from you as possible, forfeiting their next Shift Action. =Medicines= Basic Restorative Items are a useful way for Trainers to keep their Pokémon and themselves and in fighting shape without needing to go back to a Pokémon Center after every encounter with an angry wild Pokémon. Using Items Using Restoratives, X-Items, or Food Items to another character is a '''Standard Action that causes the target to forfeit their next turn (Standard Action and Shift Action) to stay still unless the user has the Medic Training '''Edge. Characters can refuse to pause for the items, in which case the item is not used and the target does not forfeit their actions, although the user still does. Using a Restorative on yourself is a '''Full-Round Action, but you do not forfeit your next turn. Basic Restoratives Potions and other Restoratives are usable on human and Pokémon alike to repair damaged tissue and seal wounds. In either case, when applying a Potion the entire bottle must be used or there is not enough of the chemicals to take effect. Most of these items are available for sale at PokéMarts in large stock since they are essential equipment for adventuring Trainers who find themselves far from any Pokémon Centers or unable to get to one. Medicines marked Repulsive are an alternative to the higher-priced modern medicines for Trainers who prefer more natural cures. Being holistic medicines, they are cheaper and are no less effective but they are extremely foul tasting and repeated exposure may make your Pokémon lose Loyalty. X-Items X-items are medicines that augment Combat Stages during battle instead of healing wounds and last until the end of the encounter. X-Items are more specialized than Basic Restoratives and designed only for Pokémon, they have no effect or may even adverse effects if used on Trainers. Because of their potency these medicines are not found in every store, usually only stocked in specialty shops or large shopping centers. Bandages and Poultices ' Bandages:' 300 poké Poultices: '225 poké Bandages can be bought from any PokéMart or convenience store and are different from other Restorative Items since they are more for aiding in extended recovery rather than immediate restoration. Applied as Extended Actions on Characters, Bandages will last for 6 hours to double the Natural Healing Rate of characters ('1/8th of their Max HP per half hour) and remove 1 Injury if the Bandages remain in place their full duration. A Character with the Medic Class and the Therapeutic Care Feature can apply bandages that last for 3 hours, their expertise increasing the Healing Rate even further (1/4th Max HP per half hour) and allowing an Injury to be healed at 3 hours of effect instead. Pokémon that are bandaged lose the effects of the Bandages immediately if they are damaged or lose HP in some way. Poultices have the same mechanics as Bandages do, although they are not included with the Medic's Therapeutic Care Feature. Poultices cost less than Bandages do, but are Repulsive due to their tendency to irritate the skin and cause itchiness. Like other ''Repulsive ''medical items, repeated use on Pokémon may lower their Loyalty. '''Limits: '''Multiple Bandages can be used to heal Characters, but only 3 Injuries can be removed per day, in any combination of Items, Features, Healing, Bandaging, etc. Category:Project TU Category:PTU Items